


Due Date: Twelfth of Never

by Shira_Taka



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU af, Canon What Canon, Discussion of Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Spanking, dirty kitchens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/pseuds/Shira_Taka
Summary: Naruto left a messy kitchen on Sasuke's birthday, but he's not the one who's going to be punished for it.  Breakfast is rarely a straightforward affair in the Uzumaki-Uchiha household, but a cute apron and a hungry husband complicate it even more than usual.





	Due Date: Twelfth of Never

Sasuke stretched and yawned. He slipped out of bed and looked at Naruto, who slumbered obliviously. He smiled as he recalled last night’s antics, the evidence of which sang through his sore limbs. He and Naruto had quickly become adept at reading each other’s moods and preferences, and their sexual relationship was almost sinfully fulfilling.

 

He supposed that, by many moral codes, that their relationship _was_ straight-up sinful. He didn’t mind. He’d gladly go to hell if it meant keeping Naruto in his bed; he could show Satan up for the banal excuse for a dark lord that he was and they could make Sasuke king of the netherworld.

 

He sighed as he padded into the kitchen. Naruto—dear, sweet, wonderful Naruto—had attempted to make his favorite dishes last night for his birthday. Predictably, they had ended up going out to their favorite restaurant to eat; predictably, the kitchen was an utter wreck despite this.

 

Sasuke didn’t mind too much. No one other than Naruto had tried harder to please Sasuke. He decided he would clean up the wreckage after making their breakfast. He tied an apron on over his bare chest and pajama pants, then salvaged a wooden spatula and a frying pan from amongst the few unsullied dishes available.

 

He had just placed the pan on the range when he felt strong arms surround him. Naruto nipped at his ear. “Hey, birthday boy,” he said, his voice husky from sleep. His body felt warm against Sasuke’s. Sasuke leaned back into the embrace.

 

“I’m making us breakfast, but someone made a mess of the kitchen last night,” he said.

 

“Aww. I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up. And I promise on all that is holy that I will never again make you anything for dinner except reservations.”

 

“Good. Now, let me get the eggs.”

 

“Mmm,” Naruto murmured, “I don’t know if I want eggs for breakfast. I think I could get used to the idea of you for breakfast.”

 

“Hn. I don’t know where your energy comes from. You eat garbage and you hardly sleep.”

 

“If you had to live with yourself, running around like a good little wifey in nothing but an apron, you’d have lots of energy, too,” Naruto said, pulling Sasuke closer.

 

Sasuke responded by wriggling his bottom against Naruto’s crotch. “Don’t call me wifey, idiot,” he said, giving Naruto a sharp rap on the knuckles with his wooden spatula.

 

“Ow, that’s not a very nice way to treat your husband,” Naruto said, and Sasuke could practically hear the pout in his voice.

 

Sasuke bent at the hips. “What are you going to do about it?” he challenged.

 

Naruto suddenly gripped him tightly with one arm. With the other hand, he wrested the spatula from Sasuke’s hand. “We are going to see about that… wifey,” he said. He kissed Sasuke’s neck, right where he knew Sasuke couldn’t resist, then bit gently.

 

He pulled Sasuke’s pajama pants down, allowing them to fall around his ankles. “You’re so hot like this, Sasuke,” he breathed. Sasuke arched back into him.

 

“But you were still very mean to your very loving husband. So I think you need a little punishment.”

 

Sasuke would never admit it, but Naruto had quickly deduced that, despite his in-control demeanor in day-to-day life—or maybe as a corollary thereof—Sasuke enjoyed ceding control to him in the bedroom. Or in the kitchen, as the case may be. He loved for Naruto to command him, to punish him, to praise him, to reward him—Sasuke always ended up feeling so loved and cared-for that he couldn’t imagine life without that understanding that existed just between the two of them.

 

Naruto ran the wooden spatula over Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath. Naruto passed it slowly between his cheeks, over his balls, up over the length of his cock, then to the tip, where pre-cum was already beginning to drip. “Mmmm, Sasuke. You’re so sassy. It’s almost like you want a spanking.”

 

Sasuke responded by arching his ass up higher. Naruto ran the spatula over his cheeks again. “Is that right, wifey? Do you want me to spank your pretty little ass?”

 

“Shut up and just… nnng, just do it,” he ground out.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. So bossy, wifey,” Naruto said playfully. He brought the paddle down smartly over Sasuke’s ass.

 

“Aaah,” Sasuke groaned.

 

“I think you need more, don’t you?” Naruto purred. Sasuke pushed his ass backwards, grinding it harder against Naruto, pleading silently with his body for more stimulation.

 

Naruto brought one hand down to Sasuke’s cock, stroking it slowly as he traced circles over Sasuke’s bottom with the spatula. Just as he picked up speed, he smacked him hard again.

 

Sasuke groaned, the combination of teasing pleasure and the sting of the spanking making him harder.

 

“My sweet baby,” Naruto cooed. “So bad, but so delicious. I love giving you what you want, you know.”

 

Sasuke did know. Naruto had never had to ask him what he needed; he just guessed, using Sasuke’s cues to adjust, and if he were clumsy and clueless in other aspects of life, he more than made up for it this way. Where else could Sasuke let himself go?

 

“You’re so good at taking your punishments. Sometimes I think you’re a brat just so you can have one.”

 

In this, as in other aspects of their sex life, Naruto was absolutely correct. In this, as in other aspects of their marriage, Sasuke was absolutely not going to give him the satisfaction of an admission.

 

Not verbally, anyway.

 

He answered by leaning against Naruto and taking the next stroke, and the next, the next swat, and the next. And Naruto rewarded him by fondling his balls and pinching his nipples, which very nearly caused him to orgasm.

 

“I think I need you, Sasuke,” Naruto groaned.

 

Sasuke turned around to face him. Naruto lifted him up, and Sasuke wrapped his legs around his hips, and their lips came together in a frenzy of need.

 

Sasuke bit and sucked Naruto’s lips, then stabbed his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. It felt so damn good, being in Naruto’s arms this way, having his mouth plundered and his ass whipped.

 

Naruto carried them into the living room without breaking their kiss. Gods only knew how he managed to maneuver them to the sofa without both of them crashing to the floor, but he did, and he laid Sasuke gently on his back.

 

“You’re so pretty this way, baby,” he whispered. “You think you can wear this for me again sometime?”

 

Sasuke nodded, then pulled Naruto closer. Naruto’s fingers traveled over Sasuke’s body, running over his sides and his stomach, then slipping under the apron and ghosting over his nipples. Sasuke loved having his nipples teased and caressed; he ground his hips into Naruto’s in a silent plea for more.

 

Naruto leaned down and flicked his tongue over Sasuke’s nipples. He sucked one into his mouth softly, then harder, making Sasuke moan.

 

“My sweet little wifey. I’m going to take good care of you,” Naruto promised. He knelt between Sasuke’s legs and kissed his inner thigh teasingly. He did the same to the other leg, aware of the fact that Sasuke’s cock was begging for attention.

 

He cradled Sasuke’s balls in his hand, gently caressing, before sucking them one at a time into his mouth. Sasuke thrust his hips upwards involuntarily. Naruto, though, had not forgotten the spatula, and he smacked Sasuke’s ass harder than he previously had.

 

The intensity was unbearable. Sasuke moaned.

 

“I love to hear your noises, Sasuke,” Naruto said lovingly. He took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue over the frenulum and then the slit. Sasuke restrained himself from thrusting again, grateful when Naruto finally took his entire length into his mouth.

 

“Aah, Naruto…”

 

Naruto released the cock from his mouth with a soft, wet plop. “I want to be inside of you, wifey. Would you like that?” he asked.

 

Sasuke glared at him. He hated the word wifey. But he nodded.

 

“I can’t hear your head rattle, Sasuke. You’re going to have to speak up if you want something,” Naruto scolded.

 

“I… I want you inside of me, Naruto, please,” he asked. He was close to begging.

 

“How could I say no when you ask me so politely?” Naruto positioned his cock at Sasuke’s entrance, knowing he needed no prep. He rubbed the pre-cum over his dick, then gathered more from Sasuke’s cock to lubricate himself before gently pushing into the warmth of Sasuke’s ass.

 

“Mmmm, ahhhhnnnnng,” Sasuke cried out, desperate for more.

 

“Do you want more, baby?” Naruto asked. “Do you want more of my cock inside of you?”

 

“Want… more… your cock… in me...” Sasuke groaned.

 

Naruto thrust in to the hilt. He threw his head back, and Sasuke rocked upwards, needing more friction.

 

“Goddamn, Sasuke, you’re so fucking hot and tight.”

 

He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into Sasuke hard. He hit Sasuke’s sweet spot, and Sasuke could no longer control himself; he moaned and writhed deliriously as Naruto hit it over and over again.

 

“Na…ruuu...toooo...” he screamed. Cum exploded from his dick in thick rivulets.

 

Naruto continued to thrust, eager for his own release, hitting Sasuke’s overloaded nerves repeatedly. Sasuke broke out into a sweat, half hoping and half dreading that he would get hard again.

 

Naruto pushed into Sasuke violently as he came.

 

“Sasuke… ahhhhh… shit...”

 

He collapsed over Sasuke, both of them undone, their ragged breaths the only sound in the apartment. Sasuke hoped the neighbors hadn’t heard.

 

They lay there like that for a while, coming down from their high and enjoying each other’s nearness.

“Mm, Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled, “You’re so fucking good.”

 

“Hn.” Sasuke beamed inside. He loved hearing Naruto tell him how much he loved him, how much he adored fucking him, how good he was… it fulfilled a need that Sasuke had never known existed.

 

“You’re really pretty in this apron,” Naruto said. “I like waking up this way.”

 

Naruto propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Sasuke. “Sometimes, I wish we could have a baby together,” he said wistfully.

 

Sasuke swatted him on the ass playfully. “I wouldn’t want you to ruin your girlish figure,” he said.

 

“Hey, who said I’d be the one getting pregnant? You’re the one who’d be pregnant. You’re the pretty one,” Naruto protested.

 

“Tch. You’re such an idiot.”

 

“Shut up! I would love that,” Naruto said, rubbing his hand over Sasuke’s flat belly. “I would bitch about having to go out and get you strawberry ice cream at three in the morning, but I’d secretly love it.”

 

“You know I hate sweets,” Sasuke said.

 

“Ok, then, I would go out and get you sauerkraut and stinky cheese. Oh, wait, you can’t have stinky cheese when you’re pregnant, can you?”

 

“I couldn’t be _pregnant_ , dobe, it’s a moot point.”

 

“You’d be so gorgeous, I’d love it when you got all round and big and I could feel the baby kick.” Naruto leaned down and lay his head against Sasuke’s stomach, as if he might really feel a live fetus moving beneath the skin.

 

“Naruto, if you don’t get up and stop pawing at my gut, I swear...” Sasuke said mutinously.

 

“I know, I know,” Naruto said. “But I would love to have a baby with you. I would want it to look like you. I think about it sometimes.”

 

“Obviously,” Sasuke snorted. “That’s not happening, though, because biology.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. But we could adopt. Or, we could find a surrogate and use your sperm.”

 

Sasuke felt a gnawing concern. This was something Naruto had given a lot of thought to.

 

“You know there’s no more kitchen sex and nudity once brats arrive,” he warned.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. But I would love to raise a kid with you. You’d make a great dad.” Naruto looked so wistful and sweet that even Sasuke couldn’t resist kissing him.

 

“You’d be a wonderful dad, Naruto. Maybe later.”

 

_Much later. Due date: Twelfth of Never._

 

Naruto looked very pleased, and Sasuke felt a wave of unease. Naruto had really, really given this a lot of thought.

 

“You have to get to work. Go shower and get dressed,” he commanded.

 

“Come with me?” Naruto pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

 

“No. I’m making breakfast. Besides, if I want to walk today, no more fucking.”

 

“It’s just a shower!”

 

“Hn. It’s never ‘just a shower’ with you.”

 

“I can’t help it that I have the hottest wifey ever.”

 

“Call me ‘wifey’ again, and I swear, I will cut off your dick and bronze it.”

 

“Ok, ok! I’m going!”

 

Naruto ran off to the bathroom. Sasuke removed the now-soiled apron and put on a fresh pair of pajamas. He had French toast and fruit ready for Naruto when he was done with his shower.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Sasuke thought about his conversation with Naruto. Naruto had thought a lot about what it would take to have a baby together, and he clearly wanted a baby. This meant, Sasuke knew, that he would soon launch a full-blown, frontal assault to get what he wanted, kitchen sex and nudity be damned.

 

Sasuke had never really wanted kids. He wondered if this were something he could do for Naruto. He was relieved that he couldn’t actually get pregnant; he was sure that Naruto would find a way to make that dream come true if it were even remotely possible.

 

He vacillated from aggravation, to panic, to rhapsodic imagination, to hard, logical planning all day long. By the end of the day, he was fully versed on in vitro fertilization and laws legislating surrogacy.

 

By the end of the week, he had a file on property values in family-friendly neighborhoods in good school districts, and another on safety checklists, and yet another on baby accoutrements. He thought Naruto would be especially fond of the frog-themed nursery suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ok, just something silly I had to get out of my system, because I like imagining happy things for Naruto and Sasuke.


End file.
